Me and You
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Tony Stark pernah merasakan kekosongan dalam hidupnya dan ia tidak pernah menemukan hal yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Hingga hadir Steve Rogers yang memenuhi kekosongan hatinya dengan ribuan cinta yang dibawa olehnya.


**Me and You**

**Tony Stark and Steven Rogers**

**The Avengers ****© Marvel**

* * *

Udara semakin dingin ketika salju perlahan turun ke bumi membuat siapa pun enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat perlindungan mereka yang hangat dan nyaman. Lebih baik untuk menghangatkan diri di depan perapian daripada harus berada di luar dengan udara yang bisa membuat kedinginan. Begitu pula dengan Steve Rogers dan Tony Stark yang lebih memilih untuk berada di kamar mereka dan menghabiskan malam yang dingin dengan menghangatkan tubuh satu sama lain di atas ranjang. Malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

Mereka saling mendesahkan nama pasangan mereka saat pergulatan di atas ranjang semakin memanas, mengalahkan udara dingin malam di luar sana. Suhu di dalam kamar lebih panas dibandingkan di luar dan akan terus meningkat hingga mereka akan mencapai titik puncak dari pergulatan mereka.

Steve Rogers—pria tampan yang kini terlentang di kasur dengan kedua kakinya yang diangkat oleh kekasihnya, ditaruh kedua kaki itu di pundak kekasih Steve selama dua tahun belakangan ini—Tony Stark. Steve mencengkram kuat seprai sampai kusut tak berbentuk. Entah, ia tidak mengingat berapa kali ia mengerang nikmat. Steve hanya merasakan bahwa Tony sedang memanjakannya dengan sepenuh hati dan tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Tony Stark terus membuat erangan Steve semakin merangsang rasa birahi Tony agar terus membuat Tony mengerang kenikmatan, menembus pertahan Steve tanpa ampun. Malam yang dingin telah ternodai dengan kegiatan panas mereka yang membuat siapa pun akan langsung membawa pasangan mereka ke kasur dan melakukan kegiatan yang sedang Steve dan Tony lakukan. Kegiatan panas yang dapat merangsang setiap hasrat seseorang yang mendengar betapa nikmatnya percintaan mereka.

Tony dan Steve tidak mencari siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang di dalam permainan yang sedang mereka lakoni. Ini hanya sekedar untuk mencari secercah kenikmatan duniawi yang hanya mereka dapatkan dari satu sama lainnya yang tidak mungkin diberikan oleh orang lain.

Hampir tiga jam berlalu, tetapi mereka masih terus melakukan kegiatan mereka tanpa henti. Mereka tidak puas, mereka menginginkan lebih. Steve menginginkan Tony agar terus berada di dalamnya. Tony dan Steve tidak pedulikan ketika mereka sudah bermandi peluh dan napas mereka yang terengah-engah, kehabisan napas. Walaupun begitu, mereka tak ingin berhenti. Mereka terus melanjutkannya lagi dan lagi.

Mereka berhenti saat keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang memuaskan. Mereka menyudahi kegiatan panas layaknya air mendidih. Dari semuanya itu, Tony sangat menyukai proses saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Menerobos pertahanan Steve adalah hal yang sangat ia sukai.

Tony segera menjauhkan dirinya dari dada Steve kemudian berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya, mereka terkapar dan tertawa pelan. Berpelukan di atas ranjang sebentar. Steve membawa kepalanya ke dada bidang Tony dan Tangan Tony bergerak untuk membelai rambut pirang pendek milik Steve dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, dalam keadaan mata masih tertutup—setengah terbangun, Tony meraba-raba sisi kasur di sebelahnya namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Tony tidak menemukan kekasihnya berada di tempatnya. Secara perlahan, Tony membuka matanya, berusaha untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah memenuhi kamarnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa sang kekasih telah pergi dari tempatnya.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan ia menangkap objek yang ia cari saat terbangun tadi. Tony tersenyum ketika mendapati Steve sedang berdiri di depan teras kamar mereka, memandangi pemandangan yang terlihat di depannya. Terlihat Steve sedang menumpukan berat badannya pada teralis teras kamar mereka. Dapat Tony lihat dari tempatnya, sepertinya Steve memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya.

Tony segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri perlahan Tony memeluk Steve dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Steve dan memberikan kecupan ringan di sana. Steve tersentak ketika Tony memeluknya tiba-tiba dan segera ia memutar lehernya, menghadap sang kekasih dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Tony berbisik saat ia berhadapan dengan sang kekasih dan membalas senyuman Steve yang menawan.

"Nyenyak," Steve menenggelamkan dirinya di dada bidang Tony. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Steve balik, kembali menatap kekasihnya.

Tony tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir lelaki pujaannya itu. "Sangat nyenyak. Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali ? Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

Steve menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin menikmati udara di pagi hari." kata Steve seraya menyungingkan senyuman, menyentuh lembut pipi Tony. Memastikan Tony bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mereka kemudian terdiam, Mereka saling menatapi satu sama lain tanpa berbicara. Mereka saling mengagumi wajah satu sama lainnya.

"Baumu enak," Tony berbisik tiba-tiba seraya mengendus leher jenjang kekasihnya. "Aku sangat suka," ujar Tony dengan nada menggoda.

"_Stop it_. Aku belum mandi," Steve mendorong tubuh Tony agar menjauh darinya. Jujur Steve sangat tidak tahan ketika Tony melakukan hal seperti tadi padanya.

"Tidak peduli, baumu enak." Bukannya menjauh, Tony semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Steve, membuat Steve mendorong tubuh Tony menjauh darinya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kebauan?" tanya Steve pada Tony yang tidak berhenti mengendus tubuhnya.

"Tidak," Tony menjawabnya dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat. Lagi dan lagi, Tony mengerjai tubuh Steve.

Dapat Steve tangkap dalam pendengarannya bahwa suara serak Tony tadi terdengar sensual dan membuat Steve ingin merasakan kembali kegiatan panas mereka semalam. Tony menyeringai saat merasakan kekasihnya menginginkan permainan mereka berlanjut seperti semalam. Dengan perlahan Tony mendekatkan dirinya pada Steve, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Tony memberikan sebuah ciuman pada Steve yang kemudian perlahan menjadi ciuman yang begitu sensual dan penuh dengan hasrat.

Tony sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyakinkan bahwa ia tulus mencintai Steve. Kini ketika Steve berada di tangannya maka Tony tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Tony akan terus mempertahankan Steve agar terus berada di sisinya.

Tony membawa kepala Steve agar mendekat pada dirinya setelah itu bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan, kali ini bukan ciuman yang seperti tadi hanya sebuah ciuman singkat. Tidak cukup sekali mereka berciuman. Bibir mereka bertemu kemudian berpisah hingga sepuluh kali. Ketika sudah selesai, Tony menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Tony dan mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Ah. Betapa Tony Stark sangat memuja dan mencintai kekasihnya—Steve Rogers.

"Aku mencintaimu," Steve berkata dengan tulus. "Sangat mencintaimu melebihi apa pun di dunia ini." lanjutnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Tony menjawab dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Steve mencari kebenaran dalam kedua mata Tony. Steve berusaha menyakinkan bahwa Tony benar-benar mencintainya.

"Iya," Ucap Tony membenarkan, ia kembali memberikan kecupan ringan pada Steve, "Bahkan terlalu mencintaimu," ada jeda di sana. "melebihi nyawaku."

Steve segera memeluk Tony setelah mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Steve merasa nyaman ketika ia berada di dalam pelukan Tony. Di dalam hatinya, Tony juga akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Tony karena baginya, Tony adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti dan memberikan cinta yang tulus padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan _morning sex _?" ujar Tony tiba-tiba kemudian mengedipkan matanya pada Steve.

Steve hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Tony. Setelah mendapatkan kode yang pasti dari Steve, Tony mulai bergeriliya kembali pada tubuh Steve dan kembali melakukan kegiatan panas seperti semalam.

Ah, Tony Stark benar-benar terperangkap dalam pesona Steve Rogers yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali. Layaknya ia menemukan sebuah oasis di sebuah gurun pasir yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Hidupnya yang dulu penuh dengan kekosongan kini terisi oleh ribuan cinta dari Steve Rogers.

**THE END**


End file.
